Puro
by hachithemaid
Summary: "(...) uma certeza ridícula abalava-me da cabeça aos pés e afirmava que Stiles era só a pessoa mais pura na qual eu já tocara, tão pura que ficava manchada pela minha simples presença. E apesar de saber que não merecia alguém assim, eu ia ser egoísta e atender a mim primeiro, que se lixassem os valores morais. Quem mexesse nele para tentar chegar a mim, ia acabar queimado."
1. Chapter 1

De repente percebi que o que sentia era fogo. Fogo puro a queimar-me o sangue, a devorar-me o interior e a faiscar nos meus olhos, mais forte do que o vermelho vivo de um Alpha. Como se tivesse voltado atrás no tempo e fosse eu a arder no incêndio... No entanto, eu não ficara sequer chamuscado e tudo o que encontrei foram os destroços, onde se misturavam as cinzas daqueles que amei. Portanto, eu sabia que estava vivo e se ainda tivesse dúvidas, os batimentos cardíacos tão loucos como na lua cheia poderiam confirmá-lo. Estava vivo e consumido por outro tipo de fogo, não menos violento do que o primeiro.

Toda a raiva que me alimentou durante anos estava acesa num nível estonteante de concentração e se a minha cabeça ainda conseguia raciocinar, então eu devotaria os últimos pensamentos a _ele_. Pois a verdade é que se eu era o fogo, ele era a gasolina e não havia como negar algo que estava diante dos meus olhos, estendido no colchão velho, sob a minha guarda.

Não sabia dizer em que altura exacta começou e se o soube mais cedo, escolhi ignorar para meu próprio benefício. Depois de toda a culpa por ser estúpido a ponto de amar as pessoas erradas, ninguém podia recriminar o meu distanciamento. Eu precisava de ficar distante para não cometer o mesmo erro. Mas a prudência não adiantou de nada, porque no fundo eu era o mesmo rapazinho ingénuo e quebradiço de outrora, a desafiar raparigas nos corredores do colégio para que os meus amigos não me vissem fraquejar, a aceitar nos braços aquela que seria a assassina da minha própria família, a salvar uma aberração das garras de um grupo de Alphas. Talvez o problema tivessem mesmo sido as mulheres...talvez devesse ter escolhido o caminho B desde início.

Contudo, não podia dizer que acordara e percebera que gostava de homens. Eu não gostava de _homens_, eu gostava de _um homem_. Na verdade, somente um adolescente sarcástico, magricelas e azarado no campo amoroso - aí já éramos dois.

Então, enquanto passava os olhos pelo corpo adormecido de Stiles e observava a forma como ele torcia os lábios quando o sonho se adensava, eu sabia que estava apaixonado, mais uma vez. E desta vez, _queimava_.

Em primeiro lugar, não precisaríamos de estar escondidos se eu não me tivesse deixado aproximar dele, ceder àquele sentimento corrosivo. Poderia ter parado e ignorado, poderia ter-me feito cego e surdo...mas o certo é que fora de cabeça para as águas mais profundas e levara-o junto. Seria mais fácil se ele não correspondesse. Eu nunca poderia obrigá-lo a amar-me, por isso, não haveria perigo e quem sabe se não conseguiria manter o sentimento em segredo durante mais um tempo.

O problema da nossa história não era falta de compatibilidade, desejo ou paixão, mas sim as circunstâncias externas. Conseguia controlar-me e ele seria a âncora que viria substituir a minha ligação à raiva para manter-me acordado. Ele seria a âncora se não houvesse um grupo de Lobisomens a tentar estripá-lo para atingir-me.

Deucalion podia vir com tudo o que tivesse, podia matar-me no processo, mas não encostaria os dedos a um fio de cabelo de Stiles. Esse era o motivo para ter arrastado o garoto até ali, para me certificar de que ninguém lhe tocava e se fosse a minha licantropia a colocá-lo em risco, então eu mesmo abriria a minha garganta ao meio para impedir que o meu lado animal lhe causasse danos. Ninguém tocaria no que era _meu_.

Por tudo isso, naquela noite eu era puro fogo. Não tinha a noção se daria certo entre nós e o mais possível, segundo probabilidades construídas da minha experiência, era descobrir que afinal de contas o rapazinho que eu amava era uma entidade do mal; podia acontecer e não seria a primeira vez. No entanto, uma certeza ridícula abalava-me da cabeça aos pés e afirmava que Stiles era só a pessoa mais pura na qual eu já tocara, tão pura que ficava manchada pela minha simples presença. E apesar de saber que não merecia alguém assim, eu ia ser egoísta e atender a mim primeiro, que se lixassem os valores morais. Quem mexesse nele para tentar chegar a mim, ia acabar queimado.

Porque eu ia arder e arder e arder, tanto quanto aquele amor durasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Na verdade, quando uma pessoa está a afogar-se ela inala uma única vez, antes de perder os sentidos. O instinto de não deixar entrar a água é tão forte que a vítima só o faz quando atinge o extremo, quando sente a cabeça quase a explodir e não consegue continuar. São reflexos involuntários e não adquiridos que se activam em determinadas situações de tensão. A dor termina a partir do momento em que se deixa entrar a água...de repente, chega até a ser pacífico.

A psicóloga colocou-me a hipótese de manter a boca fechada. Lutar contra o instinto e segurar o fôlego o mais que puder para ter um pouquinho de tempo suplementar e tentar chegar à superfície. Teria uma melhor oportunidade de ser resgatado, mas não havia a certeza de chegar sequer a ser salvo. Então, essa pequena porção de tempo em que o corpo lutaria para não deixar a água entrar poderia equivaler apenas a mais agonia e talvez sobreviver não fosse o mais importante, não quando a agonia se transformaria depois numa tortura eterna.

"Como Winston Churchill disse: Se estás a atravessar o inferno..._continua a andar_." Na altura, uma dose de dor pela sobrevivência não me parecia uma opção tão plausível como agora. Mas uma vez que, correntemente, estava apaixonado - apaixonado a sério e não apenas um primeiro encanto idiota como com Lydia -, não me interessava se o inferno era o futuro. Eu estava no presente, a afogar-me, a chegar ao fundo do mar, tudo por causa _dele_.

Portanto, descobri que o amor era realmente um jogo de gato e rato, de predador e presa. No entanto, não podia afirmar com todas as letras que era o lobo a perseguir-me e que não era eu a perseguir o lobo. Chegámos a um ponto em que ficou difícil perceber quem era quem, dentro da nossa peça de improviso. Éramos um do outro e a partir daí pouco importava.

Ao princípio, lutei para me soltar, para chegar à tona da água e respirar oxigénio, mas as mãos que me seguravam eram mais fortes do que eu e a negação não adiantou de muito. Por isso, chegou o desespero, a vontade de respirar quando não podia e a minha cabeça começou a latejar. A sensação de angústia consumia por inteiro; não era florido como mostravam os filmes e não se limitava à simples vontade de _estar_ com ele. Era Derek por inteiro, o seu corpo, o seu sangue, a sua alma. Eu queria tudo para mim.

Parei de resistir, abri a boca e engoli pela última vez. A água entrou e foi pacífico. Estava a afogar-me por conta própria, mas o meu coração continuava a bater como louco. Era aquele o ponto em que eu sabia que valia a pena, ou então não sabia coisa alguma, mas continuava a deixar-me ir.

Nunca poderia culpá-lo pela situação actual. Tudo bem, se guardasse a teimosia dos Hale para outra ocasião, se ouvisse os meus planos, se não tentasse ser o herói distante e impassível, talvez ajudasse. Mas, ainda assim, eu estava naquele colchão velho a fingir que dormia, enquanto me debatia contra os meus próprios pensamentos e a culpa não era dele. Claro que não conseguiria pregar olho quando um grupo de cães assassinos andava atrás dos meus ossos, mas o que é que podia fazer? Podia tentar encontrar uma arma, sei lá...ou apelar ao bom senso deles. Hm, bem, tentar não custava. O que importava no momento era continuar a fingir-me adormecido para não preocupá-lo ainda mais; Derek já tinha demasiado às costas.

Fora inesperado, sim. E confessava que primeiro tentara confundir os sentimentos para fugir à verdade, mas não adiantava tentar tal proeza em campos tão distintos quanto o do amor. Não interessava se não conseguia respirar, se os meus pulmões sucumbiam ao peso do mar e se o meu corpo emergia a flutuar tarde demais. Era tal como quando o salvei na piscina; tinha um Kanima à minha frente e no entanto o mais assustador foi o olhar de Derek, antes de deixá-lo para ir buscar o telemóvel. Aquele olhar de quem não esperava ser salvo, como se partisse do princípio de que eu o abandonaria. Às vezes as memórias baralhavam-se e quase parecia que tinha sido eu a ficar paralisado.

Porém, estava vivo e tencionava continuar. Vá lá! Finalmente perdera a virgindade, não era justo ter sobrevivido à vaga de sacrifícios humanos para ter a recompensa tão pouco saboreada no final. Partir agora seria injusto, por isso, eu estava decidido a nadar.

Quando Deucalion chegasse, _se chegasse_, eu ia mostrar-lhe que realmente não fora boa ideia usar-me como isco. Fazer chantagem com Derek pela minha segurança não era uma acção inteligente, quando eu estava disposto a tudo para salvá-lo.

Eu sabia que naquela noite poderia ir ao fundo...mas quem tentasse magoá-lo iria junto, pois eu reteria o ar por mais uns minutos, quantos bastassem para travar alguém e para aumentar a minha própria agonia. Por Derek, valia a pena.


End file.
